unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Remixed
'' '' You've seen all of SFE's Characters. Megan, Derik, Syle, Oreo, Chris,Alison and Songugu too. They come together with 6 TD characters. Sierra, Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Owen,and Duncan. ''Theme Song'' Dear mom and dad I'm doin' fine, The Camera Zooms to Megan and Derik on the dock, yelling at each other. You guys are on my mind It then Zooms into Chris drooling over Sierra, but She's drooling over Cody. You asked me what I wanted to be Syle is sleeping in a tree. And now I think the answer is plain to see Oreo and Alison are walking over to the mess hall. I want to be famous The camera goes into the mess hall to show Gwen doodling in the corner, and Megan slapping Derek. I want to live close to the sun, Well, pack your bags cause I've already won. Izzy is swinging on a vine and crashes into the tree Syle's in, making him fall out. Everything to prove nothing in my way Owen is being rode on like a pig by Duncan. I'll get there one day Chris walks to the mess hall. Cause I want to be famous Izzy,Sierra,and Cody are running from Duncan holding his lighter. Nanana'nanaana nana nana Owen is carring Syle to the mess hall. I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous Everyone is in the mess hall and Chris M. Comes in and starts yelling at them. I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous Chef chases everyone out of the mess hall. to theme The campers are sitting around the fire, Chris giving Sierra a hug, Megan giving Derek a snive look, and Syle and Izzy rubbing their heads. Songugu pushes Alison off her stump and Alison is carried away. '' ''Elimination Table'' Day 1 '''Chris M.: ''Hello. I'm Chris Mcleain. I'm back on this island. After season 4, I was forced back here to clean it up. And I did, and I'm dragging 6 of the original cast with 6 newbies to compete! So this is Total....Drama....REMIXED!'' (Theme Song Plays) Chris M.: '''And Wer'e back! Now, Lets' welcome our First competeor, Alison and...Allyson! ''Alison: HEY CHRIS!'' ''Oreo': I like to be refered to as "Oreo". Chris M.: '''Whatever. ''Chris: Hello Chris. I'm Chris. And that sounded SO weird coming out of my mouth.'' ''Chris M.:' I'll just call you Clem. ''Chris: *sarcasticly* I'm so fine with that.'' Chris CONF: '''No, I'm not. ''Chris: So..... Is someone from Total Drama here yet?'' ''Izzy: *Sneaks up behind him and pushes him off the dock*'' ''Chris: Wuh?! *Falls in*'' ''Sierra: Here, lemme help! *Helps Chris out of the water*'' ''Chris:' faced Tha..Tha...Thanks...... ''Chris CONF: I can't belive I just met Sierra! :DDD'' Chris M.:'So, What's up?'' ''Megan: Praying "Him" Won't be here.'' ''Chris M.: Funny you should say that, I invited him here. smirk'' ''Megan': Your an a**hole, you know that, right? ''Cody: I'm pretty sure he figured that out by now.'' ''Sierra: CODEH!'' ''Cody: Crap.'' Cody CONF: '''I like her, but she's too stalker-ish. ''Derik: Hello, losers, geeks, and freaks, I'm here to win thi- Oh. SHE's here.'' ''Megan: Yeah, I'm comepeting too. '' ''Megan CONF:Idiot. :s'' ''Derik:' So....Who's all here? ''Everyone: ...'' ''Derik: D:< WHY ISN'T ANY ONE ANSWERING ME?'' ''Megan: Cause,no one likes you.'' '''''An Intern comes and whispers to Chris M. Chris M.: Oh. It seems we need to swich someone out with someone else!'' ''Everyone gasps but Alison. Chris M: Alison? Since you didn't gasp, your leaving!'' ''Alison: What?'' Interns come and carry Alison away. They then come back with a box. That says "Do not open till X-mas." ''Megan: Derp We should open it!'' The box tips over. Gwen is laughing. Duncan is seen with is foot out, like he kicked the box. ''Duncan: Whoops!'' ''The Box: YOU A**!'' ''Megan': It's a TALKING BOX! ''Syle: No, there might be someone in there.'' ''Owen: It's not me.'' ''Everyone: Not us either.'' ''The Box: It's me, you twits!'' ''Chris: Gasps IT'S JUSTIN BEIBER!'' Derik CONF: '''Those guys are idiots! It's obvious the person in there is that chick's replacement! ''Chris CONF:' I know it's the replacement. I just want to have some fun! This is a SUMMER camp right? Right? Megan: '''It's not any of us, nor an intern. Maybe it's Chris! ''Chris: Chris McCleain she means.'' ''Box: No, it's So-'' ''Chris M: Not important!'' ''Megan: I'm opening this box! ripping the paper off, and opens the box'' ''???: Thank you. It shows some of you have consideration. at Derik I like how the blonde one thought I was Justin Beiber, Funny! And the one with the glasses, I almost died ! Thanks for getting me out of there!'' ''??? CONF:For all that was wondering, I'm Songugu!'' ''Chris M:' Now that everyone's here, the teams are..... '(Explains the teams to everybody) Chris:' So, this isn't a summer camp? Face ''Chris M: No.'' ''Chris: Crap.'' Chris M: '''Now, the first challange is a race. First team to have a member make it the other side is the winner! Ready? Set! Go! Everyone starts running, but Chris. He is sauntering. ''Chris CONF:' I WANT to lose. I thought it was a summer camp. ''Songugu: on Syle's back 'HI-HO SILVER!'' Syle: '''Ummm....Ok? Megan and Derik are wrestling each other. Chris walks into the lake. ''Chris:' Woops. He swims back to the start. Syle trips on Megan and Songugu goes flying. Songugu is at the finish line. Not across, near it. Puzzled Pandaz but Chris,Songugu,and Gwen: '''GET UP! Songugu rolls like a log across the finish line. ''Chris M.: And Crazy Cats are going to elimination! But....Syle. You helped the other team. You will not be voting!'' ''Elimination 1 ''Chris M.: Well, since Syle cost you guys the win, HE'S not voting.'' Everyone glares at him. ''Chris M: Time to vote!'' ''Derik CONF: Syle.'' ''Duncan CONF: Syle.'' Izzy CONF: '''Where was I this whole time? Locked in the mess hall. I have no idea what's going on, but for what ever reason, I guess I vote Syle. He seems hated now! ''Oreo CONF: I was in the shower the whole time. Well, I guess every body was glaring at What's His Face, I guess I'll vote for him.'' ''Owen CONF:I was atop of the mountian trying to perfect my jump for tommrow. Chris pulled me aside and told me the next challange. Everyone was glaring at Sy....Sty....Syle? I don't know. I guess I vote for him.'' ''Chris M: Ok, its annonymos. Syle, with all 5 votes, you are leaving!'' ''Syle:' Wow, She just jumped on me. I had no idea! *leaves* Chris M: '''Well, there's 11 left, who's gonna be voted out next time? Tune in next time on Total...Drama....REMIXED! ''Day 2'' Chris is sitting next to Songugu, muttering about stuff and she's listening to music, looking annoyed by Chris. ''Chris: [Indstinct muttering]'' ''Songugu': I don't care! Chris away from her and walks away ''Chris: his head against the ground'' ''Chris M: Get your butt over here Chaz!'' ''Chris: It's Chrissssssssssssssss.........over slowly'' Everybody but Gwen and Duncan is in the mess hall. Chris M:'Today's challenge is...'' ''Owen: Jumping off the cliff! to the cliff out the window'' ''Cody:You know that's just cardboard right?'' ''Owen:Wait, What?'' ''Megan:Owen, It's carboard.'' The lights flash off. Chris M is missing and a note with "blood" is attached to and arrow on the wall. ''Megan':It says...note '' 'Chris: '''This is -sticks finger on the "blood"- Ketchup? Megan: Hey! him away As I was saying; Chris has dissippeared! Uh...This part is smuged. at Chris Well, that's want I want you nubs to figure out! Who ever has their team mates "killed" out first loses. The lights will flicker periodicly. So, make sure your not captured! and wait a minute...This is one of MY arrows! ''Derik: Megan did it, there I win, She's out.'' ''Megan: No, I was over there with Cody, Owen and Songugu. Someone else must of fired it. Some one who's as equally good...DERIK! You've been-'' The lights go off again and Megan is nowhere to be seen. ''Puzzled Pandas: Megan!'' ''Derik: Woo Hoo!'' ''Chris:Derik'' Derik:What the hello kitty? Chris: >o< You know what happened! Idio-'' ''The lights go out. The only 4 left are Chris, Derik, Songugu, and Owen. ''Chris: Yeah, I might just quit now...'' ''Everyone: NO QUITING.'' ''Chris: Oh.'' The lights go out, like they have 3 times before. They don't turn back on. ''Chris: I just got grabbed! -Kicks the person behind him-'' ''???:Gah!'' The lights turn on, and Derik is on the ground, in a fetal position. Chris: '''So, It's you! ''Derik': Fine, You cought me, I guess I'm out. Chris: '''Wait, What? ''Chris M.: I approached him before the challenge and asked him if he wants to do something, if he got caught, he and someone of the Person who caught him's choice has to go, so Chris, who do you want to leave?'' ''Chris:' Can I pick m-'' 'Everyone Else: '''No. ''Chris: Fine. Duncan. 'CONF '''Gwen was oddling over him. Why not. That and; WHERE ARE THEY. Category:Fanfiction Category:Syle's